Ocurrencias
by DanuchieeIchigo
Summary: Los personajes de FMA van a la secundaria, las ocurrencias que transcurren ahí! Este es mi primer fic. EdWin, RoyAi, AlMei
1. Primer día

Aclaraciones:

-Russel y Fletcher son mellizos. Porque se me canta.

-Lo califiqué como T porque yo lo escribí y tengo trece. Sin embargo, si les parece que tengo que cambiarlo avísenme por favor.

-Este colegio existe de verdad, aunque nunca digo cuál es. Si lo adivinan, les doy una galletita! :D (pista: está En Capital Federal, Argentina)

-Sé que me estoy olvidando de algo... ah sí :3 Yo soy Daniela Queso, y Candela Jamón es una amiga mía. Obviamente los apellidos son ficticios. Sin ofender si tu apellido es Jamón o Queso.

Bueno, es mi primer fic así que espero que disfruten~!

PRÓLOGO

Winry movía sus ojos sobre la cartelera con suma velocidad.

"Mirá Ed! Entraste! Vos también, Al!" Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Ed la miró con aire superior.

"Obvio, cómo no iba a entrar yo? Digo, siendo _yo_..." Su comentario le ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la llave inglesa de su amiga.

"OOUUUUCH WINRY! Dejate de joder con esa llave inglesa tuya!" Se paró lentamente. "Además, es muy largo decirle 'llave inglesa'. Le ponemos nombre?"

Winry se rió de la ridiculez de esa propuesta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía razón... "Qué tal Rench? Tipo... suena a como se dice en inglés."

Ed le tiró una sonrisa irónica. "Qué clase de nombre boludo es ese? Mejor Dolor, LPM, o... Winrycortalalaputamadre."

Mientras ellos dos se reían, Al les hizo volver a la realidad. "Winry... no te estás olvidando de algo?"

"Eh?" Winry lo miró confundida. "CIERTO!!" Fue corriendo a ver si su nombre estaba en el cartel. Al la miraba, entusiasmado, ya que ya había encontrado a Winry Rockbell, 3er puesto.

"ENTRAMOS TODOS!" Comenzaron los abrazos.

CAPÍTULO 1

Winry apagó el despertador, dormidísima. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. Se incorporó lentamente y fue a despertar a Ed y Al. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y no movieron ni un pelo cuando Winry gritó en sus oídos: "Levantense que es el primer día de clases!". Suspirando, fue a lavarse la cara, los dientes, y de paso llenar un balde de agua helada para tirar encima de sus cabezas.

A las 6:30 estaban todos despiertos y desayunando. Hablaban animadamente mientras todos excepto Ed tomaban leche.

"Todavía se siente raro que mi hermanito bebé esté en mi mismo año" comentaba el hermano mayor.

Al le fijó una mirada asesina antes de responder calmadamente. "No sé por qué no se te ocurrió dar grados libres."

Ed se sonrojó ligeramente. En realidad no era que no se le había ocurrido, sino que quería estar con su hermano.

"Igual nadie se va a dar cuenta... por tu altura van a pensar que son mellizos." Winry tenía a Dolor listo en el probable caso de que Ed la atacara.

oOoOo

Los tres atravesaron la multitud hasta llegar a la cartelera en la que se había publicado quién iba a cada división.

**1o 1a**

_Andes, Lucila_

_Barrez, Tomás_

_Bertuni, José_

_Cinier, Amanda_

_Dante, Lyra_

_Elric, Alphonse_

_Fitelli, Camila_

_Hirret, Agustine_

_Jarrone, Micaela_

_Joi, Lucas_

_Karrero, Gonzalo_

_Luggioni, Marcelo_

_Mojal, Guido_

_Navarro, Julieta_

_Ojeda, Damián_

_Pérez, Carlos_

_Pierre, Fabián_

_Queso, Daniela_

_Rais, Mariana_

_Sciezca, Tamara_

_Serrano, Guillermina_

_Torres, Manuel_

_Umos, Tatiana_

_Víctor, Luciano_

_Weisser, Ignacio_

_Yao, Ling_

_Zanpano, Sebastián_

**1o 2a**

_Brosh, Denny_

_Chang, Mei_

_Desu, Nadia_

_Elric, Edward_

_Fe, Rose_

_Gitah, Yui_

_Heinkel, Pedro_

_Herrero, Nicolás_

_Ibáñez, Lorenzo_

_Jamón, Candela_

_Kino, Karina_

_López, Aníbal_

_Main, Jessica_

_Norte, Elisa_

_Owen, James_

_Paninya, Bani_

_Rockbell, Winry_

_Soprano, Melisa_

_Tringham, Fletcher_

_Tringham, Russel_

_Veritas, María_

_Yoki, Tim_

"Aw, nos tocó separados, Al..." dijo Ed con una cara exagerada. Agarrando a Winry de la cintura, agregó: "Pero al menos me tocó con esta boluda", lo cual le fue premiado con un chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Dolor.

"Mierda, ahora me van a preguntar que hago con sangre en la cara, el primer día! Ahora qué hago? Me van a querer llevar a la enfermería y eso..."

"Deciles que vas a estar bien porque sos un cabezadura."

"Jaja. Me muero de la risa."

oOoOo

Primero, los hicieron pasar a la sala de actos, en donde Winry y Ed se tuvieron que despedir de Al, porque los asientos eran por división. Se sentaron juntos, en la punta. A la derecha de Winry había una chica con pelo negro, al igual que su remera, y pantalones camuflaje. De los nervios, le temblaban un poco las piernas, hasta que se chocó con la de Winry, quién en seguida se dio cuenta.

"Tus piernas son de automail?"

"Eh? Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Soy mecánica" contestó con orgullo. "Él también tiene." Estaba señalando a Ed.

"En serio? A ver?" Con pocas ganas, Ed le mostró su brazo derecho. Pero la chica no llegó a mirar mucho, porque en eso vino la preceptora.

"Bani, no se permiten musculosas en este colegio. Qué pensás hacer?"

La cara de Winry se iluminó. "Yo tengo una remera extra, si la querés."

Bani volvió al rato, pero no pudo seguir examinándole el automail, porque ya había empezado el "acto", que en realidad consistía en gente dando _speeches_.

oOoOo

Al terminar, la preceptora los llevó a su aula en el tercer piso. Era el segundo desde la escalera. El primero era la Sala de Preceptores. Los otros cuatro eran los aulas de la 2a, 3a, 4a y 5a. A la vuelta había un quiosco, y la S.U.M. (Sala de Usos Múltiples).

Entraron a su aula y se pusieron a hablar. Ed, Winry y Bani se pusieron a hablar con una chica llamada Mei y otra llamada Rose. Después de un rato, Ed se percató de lo raro que debía parecer hablando con solo chicas e intentó entablar conversación con un tal Yoki, pero a los pocos minutos no lo soportaba más y fue a hablar con los mellizos Tringham y Denny Brosh.

Terminaron sentándose todos los chicos de un lado, y todas las chicas del otro. Ed se sentaba en la fila en la que inevitablemente se tenían que mezclar ambos sexos, con Denny a la izquierda, Winry a la derecha, una tal Candela adelante, Rose atrás, y Mei, Bani, Fletcher y Heinkel en diagonal.

Cuando habían terminado de elegir sus asientos, la preceptora, llamada Trinidad, apareció para explicarles las reglas y demás. Era muy simpática, y hasta le pidió disculpas a Bani por lo de la remera, que solo le había hecho cambiarse porque estaba el rector atrás.

"Bueno, como saben, hoy solo está primer año. Los demás entran mañana. Para aclarar algunas dudas... al final no se va a poder elegir entre Inglés y Francés ni entre Plástica y Música, todos van a tener todo. Les voy a dictar el horario semanal, así que saquen hoja..."

Después de anotarlo y de haber explicado todo, les dio una "visita guiada" del colegio. Cuando terminaron eso, les dio el resto del día para conocerse.

Winry se acercó a Ed con Candela y Bani de la mano.

"Edooooo, estás son mis hermanas!"

Con cara de falsa desilusión, Ed le preguntó: "Y yo?"

"No te preocupes Ed, vos también sos mi hermana."

"Qué suerte."

"Sip, sos mi hermanita chibi."

"A QUIÉN LE DECÍS TAN CHIQUITO QUE NECESITÁS UN MICROSCOPIO PARA MIRARLO?!"

"Y así se hace para sacarlo. Anotan?"

"Sí profeeeeee" contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ed la miró como diciendo "qué estás haciendo, loca?" y ella le respondió con cara de "vos sos el loco que todo el aula está observando después de gritar como el loco que sos, loco, así que no me digas loca a mí EH".

"Algún día voy a entender cómo hacemos para tener conversaciones tan desarrolladas sin hablar?"

"Lo dudo..."

oOoOo

Al día siguiente, ya tenían clases normales. En el primer recreo, fueron Ed, Winry, Candela y Bani a encontrarse con Al. Estaba con dos chicas y un chico.

"Hola Al! Conocés a Bani y a Candela?"

"No, hola" les añadió. "Conocen a Ling, Sciezca y Daniela?"

Winry se sorprendió. "De hecho, sí! Hola Sciezca!" Se abrazaron después de reconocerse. "Al resto no."

"Ling Yao. Un gusto."

_"Qué formalidad"_, pensó Winry.

"Daniela Queso, no se rían... hajimemashite!"

_"Hajimemaqué?" _pensaba Ed, pero no pudo preguntar porque en eso Candela exclamó: "Tu apellido es Queso? Mi apellido es Jamón!"

"Ohmygod qué casualidad!!"

"Ohmygod lo sé!!" Y las hiperactivas se fueron a hablar de cosas que nadie entendía.

"Jamón...? Queso...? Qué clase de apellidos son esos?" preguntó Winry.

"Ni idea."

En eso sonó el timbre y todos volvieron a la clase.

oOoOo

Era la clase de Latín y nadie tenía ganas de prestar atención. Ed le escribió una nota a Winry y siguieron hablando por ese medio el resto de la clase. En realidad, el resto del año.

* * *

No me pertence FMA. Le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, quien si está perdiendo su tiempo en FanFiction le pido por favor que se vaya a escribir el capítulo 103 ^^;


	2. Primera semana

Hola! Acá está el segundo capítulo, pero primero quiero hacer unas acalraciones que quise poner en el anterior pero no se guardaron :$

-Voy a intentar dejar una referencia en cada capítulo. Si encontrás todas, galletita-chan será tuya! ^^

-Perdonen el quizás exagerado uso de lenguaje porteño. Me pareció muy gracioso que los personajes de FMA hablen así ^w^U

Muchas gracias a ankarin por dejarme un review, voy a hacer lo posible por no dejarlo ya que me jode mucho cuando la gente hace eso :P me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían entrado en el colegio. Había faltado la de Matemática, pero la preceptora se había enojado y no les dejaba salir del aula.

Ed decidió que no iba a haber un momento más oportuno para elegir delegado que ese, y subió a la plataforma para preguntar quién se postulaba.

Los candidatos eran Ed, Yoki, Russel y Mei. Ed ganó, y Mei quedó como subdelegada. Yoki no tuvo ni un voto.

oOoOo

En el segundo recreo, vinieron unos del Centro de Estudiantes a preguntar si ya habían decidido, aunque no esperaban que la respuesta fuera sí.

Le dieron la orden del día y le dijeron que la reunión era el día siguiente, Jueves, como lo sería todas las semanas. Todo el resto de la hora, Ed intentó dar la orden, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Al final, tuvo que llamar a Winry y amenazarlos con Dolor para que lo pudiera terminar de dar.

En el recreo, se le acercó y empezó a hablar Nadia Desu, una chica de su división. A Ed no le caía muy bien, era creída, pero no era tan insoportable como Yoki, así que tuvo los modales de no mandarla a la mierda.

Clase de Latín:

[Hola, me aburro... -.-]

[Jodete, boludo tomá apuntes o te la vas a llevar...]

[Calmate, es el primer trimestre, acabo de volver de las vacaciones...nah...mucha paja...]

[Sabés la cantidad de historias que escuché de gente que estaba demasiado calmada en el primer trimestre y después se querían pegar un tiro porque necesitaban notas altas? Aprovechá que aparte este es el más fácil...]

[Seh pero es latín...]

En eso la profesora decidió ponerles una prueba.

"Ya?! Pero acabamos de empezar!" Yoki gritó esto alarmado, y muchos asintieron.

"Es dentro de dos semanas así que tienen tiempo."

oOoOo

**Ed's POV**

Estoy yendo al DEF (Departamento de Educación Física) para fijarme cuáles son las opciones de deportes, cuando me alcanza Nadia para invitarme a comer una pizza con ella y sus amigos. Le pregunto si puede ir Winry, y me responde que no hay lugar. Yo le digo que entonces no, y ella, irritada, me dice que le pueden hacer lugar. No le creo nada.

Voy a buscar a Winry y nos encontramos con Nadia.

"Nano! Ya nos vamos, vení!"

_"Nano Desu... de dónde me suena eso?"_

Vamos hasta allá, Nadia medio abrazándome, lo cual me jode bastante siendo que apenas la conozco. Entramos al bar de enfrente, y nos sentamos en una mesa larga, pero falta un lugar para Winry. No hay más lugar para mesas ni sillas. Hay una mesa de dos en la otra punta. Winry se sienta ahí. Yo me siento con ella.

Viene Nadia y me gestiona que vaya a hablar con ella en privado un segundo.

"Sentate con nosotros, boludo..."

"No voy a dejar a Winry sola ahí."

"Ok, mandamos a otro a sentarse con ella... Quería que te sentaras conmigo... Dale..."

"Ni en pedo, mandar a un desconocido a comer con ella es peor que dejarla sola!"

Nadia suspira. "Cómo te puede gustar esa fea?"

La miro enojado e impaciente. "Uno, no me gusta, dos, no hables así de Winry."

**Winry's POV**

_"Uno, no me gusta..."_

No necesito escuchar más. Estoy al lado de la puerta, así que si me voy nadie se va a dar cuenta. Salgo corriendo a encontrar a Al.

**Ed's POV**

"Mirá, se fue, así que vení con nosotros."

Miro confundido a la mesa. Winry no está ahí.

"Eh... no, me acabo de acordar que tenía que llegar temprano a mi casa hoy..."

oOoOo

Intentó llamarla al celular. No contestaba. Al se lo había olvidado. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando la vio junto a Al, evidentemente también yendo a la casa. Fue corriendo a encontrarla.

"Winry!" tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire. "Por qué te desapareciste?"

"Para que te puedas sentar con ellos sin sentirte mal."

"Boluda, te creés que me quería sentar con ellos? Yo solo quería pizza. Por eso fui a buscarte, sino nos íbamos directo a casa... ni por pizza vale la pena aguantarmelos sin vos."

Winry estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había dicho antes como para encontrarle ningún significado especial a sus palabras.

"Bue...vamos..."

* * *

No me pertence FMA. Medio obvio.


	3. Cambio de planes

Aclaraciones:

-Marina es una persona de verdad, al igual que Ichigo y Candela.

-Perdón por hacer una Riza tan ortiva, ya va a cambiar pronto xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews ^^ Cande, estoy muy agradecida de que no me hayas matado por haberte puesto Jamón x3

Nadie encontró las referencias?

* * *

Capítulo 3

El día pasó rápidamente. A la costumbre de mandarse notas en la clase de Latín, se les agregó la de escribir también en Matemática. Ed fue el que la empezó.

[Hola!]

[Concentrate miamor.] A Ed le empezó a latir un poco más rápido el corazón cuando leyó esto.

[No quiero, ya me salen todos los ejercicios y ni los mira, así que para qué?]

[Yo qué se, Ed, para ejercitar.]

[Re al pedo, eso es si no te sale. Aparte sí ejercito, a la noche antes de dormir, cuando estoy demasiado cagado de sueño como para hacer otra cosa.]

[Y TE SALEN?!]

[Sí...]

[Bueno pero yo no soy un prodigio, así que dejame concentrarme...]

[Saliste tercera.]

[Saliste primero.]

[Bue, te dejo en paz. Besos]

[Toca en cinco...ya me arruinaste la hora.]

[Ay sorry...]

[Vamos al St**b**ks?]

[Dale! A quién reclutamos?]

[A Bani, Cande, Mei, Al, Ling, Dani, y Sciezca?]

[Ok]

En eso tocó la hora, y se fueron a buscar a las personas que querían que los acompaniasen.

Una vez reunidos todos, Mei dijo: "No era la reunión de delegados hoy?"

"Mierda!"

Ed, Mei, Al y Ling se fueron a la reunión, dejando a Bani, Cande, Dani, Sciezca y Winry a ir a St**b**ks sin ellos.

**Winry's POV**

Daniela, quien insistía en que la llamáramos Ichigo, y Candela caminan atrás, otra vez hablando de cosas que nadie entiende, y un poco más adelante estamos Bani, Sciezca y yo. La verdad no sé adonde hay que ir.

"Alguien sabe para dónde es?" les pregunto a Bani y a Sciezca.

"No, yo las seguía a ustedes..." contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Me acerco a Cande y a Ichigo. "Alguna sabe adónde queda?"

"Sí" me responde Ichigo alegremente. Ahora ella va adelante con Bani y Sciezca, y yo me quedo atrás hablando con Cande.

"Winry, a vos te gusta Ed, no?"

oOoOo

**Ed's POV**

Nos dirigimos al Claustro Central, en donde se suponía que nos reuniéramos. Todavía había poca gente. Un chico, aparentemente de quinto año, se nos acercó.

"Ustedes son de primero?"

"Yeah." Creo que si no hablaba yo no hablaba nadie, con la cara de aterrorizados que tenían.

"De qué primero?"

"Nosotros dos de segunda, ellos dos de primera."

"Buenísimo. Yo soy Roy Mustang, de 5o 3a, soy el Secretario del Turno Mañana, cualquier cosa que necesitan se me acercan." Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Aparece una chica al lado suyo.

"Y esta es mi novia."

"Seguí soñando." Lo miró con extrema irritación. "Soy Riza Hawkeye, de 5o 1a, y mi trabajo es intentar de que estos boludos no anden pelotudeando todo el tiempo y hagan _algo._ Soy de la agrupación UAE, al igual que este tarado y ese otro de allá." Señala a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con anteojos, que al darse cuenta que lo están mencionando se acerca.

"Buenass" saluda, prolongando la 's'.

"No te vas a presentar?" Riza le pregunta, alzando la ceja.

"Nah mucha formalidad...paja..." Recibe un golpe en el pecho, cortesía de la rubia, que casi lo deja sin aire.

"Maes Hughes, 5o 3a" dijo con desgana, masajeándose los pulmones.

Los ojos de Riza se iluminan. "Hola Marina!" le grita a una chica de pelo marrón que acababa de entrar al Claustro.

"Hola Riz!!" exclama con una hiperactividad que hace acordar a la de Ichigo y Candela.

"Viniste a salvarme de estos dos idiotas, cierto?"

"Eh...si querés? Che, vamos a comprar un panini antes de la reunión?"

"Dale. Chau." Lo último lo dirige a nosotros, mientras salen corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

**Winry's POV**

_"Winry, a vos te gusta Ed, no?"_

La miro sorprendida. El problema es que dio en el palo, pero no estoy preparada para admitírselo todavía. Aunque, después de todo, es mi hermanita... quizás debería decirle la verdad... no, mejor en otro momento.

"No..." digo mientras me rio nerviosamente.

"Escondiendo cosas de tu hermanita? Eso es un no-no-no. Imperdonable" se queja, con falsa indignación.

Suspiro. "Está boen, me gusta. Qué te importa?"

"Verás..." empezó, con aire de poetisa, "Ichigo y yo creemos fuertemente que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos, pase lo que pase."

"EH?! POR QUÉ?!" _Shock._

"Número A, porque hacen buena pareja. Número B, porque se aman y serían más felices juntos."

Me empiezo a reir, y pronto se convierte en una risa incontrolable.

"De qué te reís?"

"De lo de Número A..." _Era mentira._

No me pertenece FMA. Estoy escuchando el ending de FMA ahora ^^


	4. Mayo pt 1

Ahh perdonen la demora!!

Primero, disculpas, por

-tantas Notas del Autor

-tantos POVs

-tanto diálogo

-irme a Santa Teresita la semana que viene y no poder actualizar esa semana :P

Y una aclaración importantísima! (Que me había olvidado hasta ahora y no tiene mucha relación con el capítulo): los padres de Ed y Al están ambamente muertos (sí, inventé la palabra ambamente algún problema? =P), Ed tiene todo su automeiru pero Al tiene su cuerpo, ya que iban todos excepto Al, que estaba en la casa de Pinako, iban conduciendo felizmente y de la nada un auto les cruzó en rojo (todo mal, encima se rajó antes de que pudieran ver la patente) y para esquivarlo terminaron chocándose con una reja, que se derribó, y del otro lado estaba... la vía (chan chan). En fin, el tren le arrancó las "partes" (qué mal sonó) a Ed (no me pregunten cómo) y aplastó completamente a los padres.

Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews! Especial gracias a ankarin por hacer un review de cada capítulo, y a SonyBlaze por no matarme por lo de Jamón! (todavía). Hablando de eso, parece ser que muchos se preguntan la razón por estos apellidos. No, no tenía hambre (cómo es posible eso? Yo siempre tengo hambre :$), bueno no tiene mucho sentido si no vieron la parodia, pero en el segundo opening de Death Note (What's up people?) en una parte suena a que dice "Jamón y queso!" pero suena así en serio en serio xD Y como se habrán dado cuenta después de leer este capítulo, estoy un poco obsesionada con el queso. En fin, ya que andábamos por el tema de la picada, el apellido de Marina será "Mortadela". La verdad ni sé lo que es la mortadela pero en fin, xD

Bueno, y... dejen reviews! No me molesta la crítica constructiva, todo lo contrario :3 Bueno, lean, no les jodo más x3 Esto se pone cada vez mas EdWin! w

Capítulo 4

"Edo?" La cabeza de Winry se asomó por la puerta del cuarto del rubio [N/A: ODIO que estén refiriéndose a ellos todo el tiempo como 'el rubio', 'la rubia', 'los rubios' y voy a tratar de ponerlo lo menos posible pero honestamente no se me ocurría otra cosa que poner en esta ocasión, perdón].

"Qué pasa, Win?"

"Me ayudás con latín? La verdad no entiendo nada, y tenemos prueba mañana."

"...EH?! TENEMOS PRUEBA MAÑANA?!"

"NO SABÍAS?!"

"NO!!"

"Está bien, estudiemos juntos ahora lo más posible, sí?" Ed no se pudo resistir a la sonrisa inocente de Winry y comenzaron a estudiar.

Después de una hora, Winry ya se había memorizado la tabla de casos y Ed ya podía analizar sintácticamente cualquier oración desde ese capítulo hasta tres más adelante.

**Ed's POV**

Miro el papel de Winry, con la misma oración escrita, analizada y tachada muchas veces. Mejor la ayudo.

-_Media hora después-_

Ya le salen todas las oraciones del capítulo. De repente me acuerdo.

"Win, pasado mañana no tenemos prueba de geografía?"

"Sí, ya estudié, pensaba repasar mañana."

"Yo no estudié nada..."

"Te pasa por boludo, y por no prestar atención en clase." Lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Si no hubiera prestado atención en clase cómo iba a saber de la prueba?! Me olvidé nomás."

"Entonces sabrás que el jueves tenemos de informática, el viernes de castellano y el lunes que viene de historia?"

Chan. Me cagó a lo feo.

oOoOo

_Ya había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de clases. Estaban en Mayo, y se les venían todas las pruebas encima. Habían elegido los deportes; Ed y Al tenían fútbol los Lunes y Jueves a las 2:45, Winry, Candela y Mei hacían voley los Martes y Jueves a la misma hora, y Sciezka, Ichigo, y Bani tenían Gimnasia General en el mismo horario._

oOoOo

**Ed's POV**

Yo estoy estudiando geografía. Se me dan mejor las materias que no son de memoria, como matemática, castellano, inglés, francés, latín, o lo que tendríamos en el tercer trimestre de informática (programación). No es que tenga mala memoria, simplemente es más aburrido.

Winry, creo que se está quedando dormida. De la nada, cae su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Definitivamente está dormida. Paso mi brazo por su espalda, agarrándole la cintura. Por más de que esto pasa seguido, nunca falla en tener un toque pacífico, relajante. La miro, descansando, parece un ángel. Es normal sentirse así entre amigos? O será que me gusta?

oOoOo

**Winry's POV**

Me despierto lentamente. Estoy en el comedor, con el libro de latín arriba de la mesa, y yo estoy apoyada en el hombro de Ed. Otra persona se habría ruborizado, pero yo sabía que a Ed no le incomodaba. Sigo con sueño.

"Edo?"

"Mhm?"

"Tengo sueño, llevame a mi pieza."

"Llevate vos."

"Ni en tu pedo. Tengo sueño."

"Me cago, dormí acá."

"Dale, plis." Lo miro con ojitos de perro.

"...Bue." Me agarra _bridal stlye _[N/A: Perdón, en serio no sé decir esto en castellano xD] y me lleva hasta mi cama (que está en el piso de arriba, pobre Ed).

"Gracias, Ed. La próxima que te esté por sacar a Dolor, voy a tratar de no hacerlo."

"Qué tal si no la sacás nunca más?" Se ve seriamente ilusionado.

"ED!! QUÉ ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO?!"

"...Forra."

Yo me doy vuelta en la cama y me hago la dormida. No siento que se esté yendo. Vuelvo a girarme; está Ed con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, a unos pocos centímetros de la mía, dormido.

"Qué hacés acá?!"

"Vendo caracoles, Winry."

"...Rajá."

oOoOo

**Ichigo's POV **

_Mensaje! Je! Je! Mensaje!_

"QUIÉN ME CAMBIÓ EL RINGTONE?!"

Meh. No sé ni a quién le grito, no hay nadie en casa. Agarro a Cheese (mi celular) y leo el mensaje.

Ichi conectatee te necesito!! x.x

Winrycelu

OH. Emergencia. Agarro a Cheezilla (mi notebook) y aprieto el botón de inicio. Prendete prendete prendete prendete !!

Al fin se enciende, y abro el Messenger lo más rápido posible.

[WINRY!! QUÉ PASÓ?!]

[_I'm in love_]

[Omg en serio??]

[Eh? Es una canción :P]

[... Te voy a matar algún día de estos.]

[Por?]

[Creí que me ibas a decir que estabas enamorada de Ed :(]

[EH?!]

[Sí, era eso ^^]

[Jajja en realidad es cierto (?]

[:DDDDDDDDDD 8(w)8]

[Arreh]

[Arreh qué?]

[Era joda, eh]

[*Saca el hacha de Rena*]

[KYA!!!]

[Dale, hablando en serio, te gusta, no?]

[Sí, y la puta madre esto me va a quedar en el historial]

[Borralo __ Como te decía, te gusta MUCHO no?]

[YO QUÉ SÉ?!]

[Si pudieras elegir a una sola persona para ver el resto de tu vida, quién sería?]

[...No tiene nada que ver, es mi mejor amigo.]

[Basta Win, a tu imooto querida le podés contar todo :3]

[Stfu, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable u.u]

[x3 Stfu me suena a stuff you x3]

[Okei?...]

[ONEECHAN, MÁS TE VALE QUE NADIA NO TE ROBE A ED.]

[*legasp*]

[Entendés que si no te apurás, quizás te gane esa pelotuda de mierda? Y si lo hace va a ser Todo. Tu. Culpa.]

[No se qué haceeeeer Ichi :(]

[Fuerzaaa :P]

[Uy, me llaman, bais]

_Winry (8) Tonight's gonna be a good night (L) Bani te amo hermana hermosa,, (L) se ha desconectado. _[N/A: Paja fijarme si el mensaje es así xD]

oOoOo

"Win, hay una fiesta el sábado que viene, vamos?"

"De quién?"

"Ya sabés, el Troiana Fest." [N/A: El Troiana Fabvla Clara Fest es verdadero y les doy todo el crédito a los que hayan inventado semejante cago de risa de título, que por cierto no sé quién fue, ni quién lo organizó, porque ni fui :$ Gomen por eso. Y sé que hay una inconsistencia con el timeline pero bueno xD]

"Ahh cierto! Pero quién va?"

"Yo, no es más que suficiente?" Sacó la lengua como para mostrar que estaba bromeando.

"Más que suficiente."

Winry se cubrió la boca como recién dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero Ed no parecía haberse dado cuenta.


	5. Mayo pt 2 Fiesta pt 1

Kyaa no saben lo feliz que me puso volver de las vacaciones y ver tantos reviews, favoriteos y alertas!! Los amo w En realidad esto lo estoy escribiendo ahora para no olvidarme todo lo que quería decir porque soy así de olvidadiza x3 Me dieron ganas de escribir el capítulo 5, pero por lástima es la 1:30 de la mañana y no me da la cabeza... u.u En fin~!:  
FeRcHu: jaja sí Starbucks! w lo amo x3 lástima que es más caro que la mierda u.u xDD bue que se le va a hacer :P Y el Troiana Fest existe pero es del colegio :P No que es el mejor nombre del mundo?? xDD Esta juventud de ahoraaa :P  
kuraru-chan: SIIIII ALGUIEN ADIVINO!!!!!! :D HE AQUI TU GALLETITA-CHAN, TE LA HAS MERECIDO ^^ Los otros nombres no son de verdad xD O sea, probablemente lo sean pero no fue mi intención xD Gahhh no sabés el lío que me hicieron con los deportes, primero me probé para voley y entré, así que no me probé para judo, pero después me echaron de voley por ser demasiado pésima!! xDDD Los podés creer? Si me hubieran dicho antes llegaba a probarme para judo x__x Entonces me cambié a gimnasia general pero nos avisaron con UN día de anticipación que teníamos la prueba de natación al día siguiente y obviamente desaprobé :D Pero encima hay divisiones que recién en segundo tienen, por qué a nosotros nos lo encajan antes? O.o Uy sorry se me re fue la mano con mis quejas acerca de la vida xD Una pregunta que pasó al final con el bar del Pelle? La información nos la dejan colgada por la mitad :P (o yo no presto suficiente atención.... XD)  
Y a todos en general: Jaja a todos les dan hambre los apellidos xDD Miren que le cambio el apellido de Ed a Salame, me abro una fiambrería y me lleno de guita xDD No saben cuanto me alegra que les guste ^^ Sirvo para algo!! xD (Recuerdo que una vez un amigo me dijo que como escritora moría de hambre xDD)  
Bueno, dije todo lo que quería decir xD Creo...siempre me falta algo xD En fin, les dejo leer la historia, que escribiré otro día -w-

Nota del día de publicación: La verdad no me gustó mucho este capítulo... siento que eso de las conversaciones realistas, y la porteñidad o cómo se diga, se pierde un poco en este capítulo. También, mi intención era hacer EdWin no demasiado romántico cursi, porque por sus personalidades me imagino que no serían así xD Y la verdad no sé si lo logré. Aunque, por ahora, son los pensamientos de cada uno y no mucho diálogo EdWin entre ellos dos. Una aclaración que me gustaría hacer: los POVs son como la narración normal pero en primera persona, no son exactamente los pensamientos de cada uno, por eso usan palabras que la gente no suele usar cuando piensa.

Estaba bajo la impresión de que en un momento no sé si Winry o Ed le había preguntado a Ichigo si iba a la fiesta y había dicho que no, pero no lo encontré así que supongo que lo flasheé :P Estaba bajo la impresión de que esta nota era más larga -.- Y bue... ahora sí, les dejo leer la historia!! :D

* * *

Capítulo 5

Viernes.

**Winry's POV**

Acababa de tocar el timbre. Estaba guardando las cosas en la mochila cuando vi que se me acercaba Ed.

"Cómo te fue?" Su cara decía 'A mí para el orto'.

"Creo que bien, a vos?" Jojo.

"Está para diez." EH?!

"Ah, qué te sacaste en la de geo?"

"Diez."

"...Cómo hacés?!"

"Soy un groso, negalo."

"No puedo."

"Viste."

"Ah, tengo un problema, con la prueba de historia no sé si debería ir a la fiesta."

"...Ah. Eh...bueno, tendré que ir con Nadia." ?! WTF?!?!?!

"..." Mi cara estaba tan pálida que debía parecer un fantasma. Las palabras no me salían.

"Era broma, boluda." Se veía preocupado. Se preocupa por mí! Ganas de abrazarlo...

"Ah. Bueno, voy, pero si me llevo historia es tu culpa."

Ahora se lo veía seriamente preocupado. "No... no quiero que te la lleves..."

Ya no me pude contener, lo abracé con toda mi fuerza.

"Y eso?"

"Por ser tan cute!"

oOoOo

Ichigo's POV

_Winry (8) Hey there Delilah (8) I hate gym :D ha iniciado sesión._

[Onee!!]

[Holaaa :D]

[Wii hoy falté ^^]

[Me di cuenta. :P]

[Pasó algo importante en mi ausencia?]

[Mmm... que Ed fue un dulce total w]

[Ohh en serio?! Qué pasó?!]

[Me besó y me dijo que me amaba.]

[!!]

[Joda.]

[¬¬!]

[Se preocupó por mí x3]

[Aww, qué pasó?]

[Dije que no sabía si iba a poder ir a la Troiana por la prueba del lunes, y me insistió, y le dije que si me llevaba historia era su culpa.]

[Seguí...]

[Sorry se me había tildado Bueno, y me dijo: "no quiero que te la lleves" con una carita de preocupado tremenda, y bueno estaba siendo tan

tierno que lo abracé x3]

[Aww ^^ También lo podrías haber besado :P]

[NO. Y menos en frente de Nadia. Todavía no perdí el deseo de vivir.]

[Cualquiera, con Dolor encima sos intocable xD]

[Jo.]

[Aprovechá la fiesta ^^]

[QUE LA APROVECHE PARA QUÉ?!]

Ya entendió. Me desconecto.

oOoOo

Sábado

"Aru no viene?" le preguntó Winry a Ed.

"Nop. Se quedó... haciendo algo."

"Qué?"

"No importa."

"Algún día me lo vas a decir."

"Si tenés suerte."

"Si no le pregunto a Al, él seguro me dice."

"Que haga lo que quiera, es su problema." Pausando un poco, dijo: "Qué linda estás."

"_Omfg.", pensó Winry._ "Gracias!" Ella parecía estar volando, mientras Ed se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Vamos o llegamos tarde", dijo, sonriendo, agarrándole la mano y tirándola unos pasos.

"Qué importa, boludo?" Si estamos juntos no me molestaría ni ir a la fiesta.

"Importa, porque... si no no va a quedar comida para cuando lleguemos", dijo con cara de '_si no ingiero al menos 40.000 calorías por día voy a morir de hambre_'.

Winry se rió y le agarró el brazo, y así caminaron a la parada.

"Win, si al colegio vamos caminando, y la fiesta está a una cuadra del colegio, por qué nos estamos tomando un colectivo?"

"Ugh, de día ni me doy cuenta de cuánto camino, pero de noche... me moriría antes de llegar."

oOoOo

**Winry's POV**

"Eeeeeeeeeeedooooo......" Estoy tan dormida que ni siquiera puedo pensar bien. Me agarro a Ed, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Es suavecito como una almohada.

"Qué?" Mete su mano en mi pelo.

"Teeeeeeengooooo sueeeeeeñooooooooooo" dije, bostezando.

"Eh?! Boluda, son las 9 recién! Cómo pensás aguantar despierta toda la fiesta? Y por qué tenés sueño a esta hora?" Me mira sumamente confundido.

"Mmmmm... ayer no dormí..."

"..."

"Te quiero, Edo! ^^" Siento su mano relajarse encima de mi cabeza.

oOoOo

**Ed's POV**

_Te quiero, Edo..._

Evidentemente las palabras le salieron por el delirio de su cansancio, pero no puedo evitar pensar qué habrá querido decir con eso. Es realmente hermosa. No me molestaría estar como estamos en este momento toda la eternidad, sin embargo...

"Winry, despertate, nos bajamos."

No mueve ni un pelo.

"Winry, despertate la re puta madre que nos vamos a pasar!"

Nada.

Suspirando, paso su brazo por arriba de mi hombro y la mía por su cintura, y con muchísimo esfuerzo, la bajo. No puedo caminar tanto con ella así, cada tres pasos que doy, se tropieza. Recordando como la había subido a su cuarto el otro día, la vuelvo a agarrar de la misma forma.

"EDO!!!!" Me doy vuelta, y está Ichigo parada ahí.

"Ichi, me hacés un favor? Podés volver a gritar eso en su oído?" Estoy señalando a Winry con la cabeza.

"Ok! EDO!!!"

"ACK NO QUÉ CUÁNDO CÓMO DÓNDE POR QUÉ?!"

"Un grito en el oído, ahora, usando las cuerdas vocales de Ichigo, en Moreno a yo qué sé qué altura, porque queríamos que te despertaras", contesté.

"Cómo te acordaste el orden?" Ichigo me miraba perpleja.

"Porque es un geeeeniooo 3" respondió Winry, frotando su nariz contra mi cuello.

Puse la mayor cara de fastidioso que pude. "Parecés borracha, Win."

"Ya te diiiijeeee, tengo sueeeñooooo -.-"

Ichigo nos miraba con cara triunfal. De repente se acerca y me dice en el oído: "Aprovechá, mwee!" Por alguna razón le gusta agregar "mwee" al final de sus oraciones, pero casi nunca se acuerda [N/A: Es verdad xD]. Volviendo al tema.

"Aprovechá qué?!" Ugh. Sé exactamente de qué está hablando; de hecho se me había cruzado la misma idea por la cabeza. Pero su estado era parecido a estar en pedo, y no puedo aprovecharme de eso.

"Edo, te gusta o no te gusta Winry?" Mierda. No le puedo contestar sin que exista la posibilidad de que escuche Winry, porque si se lo digo al oído,

es demasiado obvio que estoy contestando que sí. Por suerte, Ichigo parece darse cuenta de la situación y me pide que se lo diga al oído.

Tomo aire y me acerco. "Sí."


	6. Mayo pt 3 Fiesta pt 2

Ohayo! Perdón que tardé tanto! Me fui de vacacioned a Mardel :P y después entre una cosa y la otra no pude escribir :S Así que intenté que este fuera un poco más largo :3

Mireeeeeen no sabía que se podía responder directamente a los reviews :P Otra cosa, escuché que la mortadela está hecha de caballo x.x

Este capítulo es desde la fiesta hasta el final de mayo, y creo que es más largo que los anteriores :)

Si me perteneciera FMA, haría saber a todos que es TODO CULPA DE AL (no pregunten :P).

Capítulo 6

**Ed's POV**

Estábamos ya adentro de la fiesta. Por suerte, que tuviera que cuidar a la dormida de Winry significaba que me salvaba de tener que bailar. Por desgracia, la mesa de la comida no estaba cerca.

En un momento consideré seriamente echarle un balde de agua helada encima, pero se vería bastante ridícula. También pensé en irnos directamente, pero quería esperar al pogo al menos, es el único baile DE VERDAD. Es una danza que mata. Aunque estos pendejos no son capaces de siquiera dejarte un moretón. Esperá...qué digo? Tienen la misma edad que yo (aunque es la verdad). Además, sueno terriblemente masoquista, lo sé.

En fin...esperando el pogo, en varias ocasiones vino gente a tratar de lograr que Ichigo o yo saliéramos a bailar, pero estábamos de lo más bien acá.

En un momento, aparece Nadia (por tercera vez) y me dice, "Mirá Ed, o venís o te llevó arrastrado." Yo solo solté un ruidito que se entendía que quería decir "dejate de joder". Aunque ella no pareció haber entendido, porque me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta allá tal como había prometido.

Perdón, pero eso se puede hacer cuando tenés confianza con alguien y es tu amigo. No cuando casi ni lo conocés. Está bien. La vecinita tiene un gato. Ya entendí ¬¬ [N/A: Ed no le presta mucha atención a las letras :P]

oOoOo

**Ichigo's POV**

Miraba a Edo siendo secuestrado, pero por lástima, cuando alguien te quiere raptar no hay forma de evadirlo. Además, no podía dejar sola a Winry. Pero al rato, Amanda viene a secestrarme a mí. Por suerte, Damián se ofrece a cuidarla.

Ni bien me encontré con Ed, cambió la canción. Nos miramos con alivio cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era _Como Alí_. Yo, al igual que él, no soporto el reggaetón. El pop internacional está bastante bien (dentro de todo) pero la única música en serio que pasaban acá era rock nacional. La cagada es que en las fiestas siempre pasan las mismas canciones.

Nadia se había ido al costado, no dispuesta a que se le desarreglara el pelo o algo, lo cual es un alivio porque Ed es de Winry.

Cuando terminó el rock, nos fuimos de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que Nadia o Amanda nos pudiera encontrar.

Riéndome un poco, le pregunté: "Intentó algo con vos?"

"Nah, pero faltan los lentos."

"En general no hay lentos."

"Sí, pero Roy dijo que iba a haber. Para ver si se levanta a Riza o algo."

Me empecé a cagar de la risa. "O sea que distorsiona toda la lista de reproducción para su beneficio? Suena _muy_ Roy."

"La verdad."

Llegamos a la puerta que daba la entrada a la pieza donde estaba Winry. _Omg_. En el sillón de al lado estaban Roy y Riza chapando. [N/A: Omg.] Sonreí ampliamente, pero Ed ni parecía haberse enterado, porque estaba muy ocupado observando la forma en que Damián miraba a Winry.

"Está bien, ya podés irte." Le salió con medio tono de amenza.

Damián lo miró confundido. "Vos sos...?" Más que porque a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido nada que no sonara ridículo que decir en su lugar, me acerqué para que entendiera.

"Ah, qué, se van?"

"No, decíamos por si querías, no sé, ir con la humanidad."

"Nah, está bien, con la música tan fuerte allá no se puede ni hablar con la humanidad."

Damián me caía bien, pero como decirlo... si se interponía entre Ed y Winry, se las arreglaba conmigo. Me reí un poco de lo que había dicho para cortar la tensión, y me puse a mirar un cuadro de los pecados capitales. [N/A: En serio está, eh... dicho cuadro :P Aunque, como no fui a la Troiana, no sé si fue en el mismo lugar.]

**Winry's POV**

Empezaba a sentirme un poco más despierta, aunque todavía no pensaba abrir los ojos.

"Ed, qué hora es?" Agarré su brazo con los míos y enterré mi cara en ellos. Algo estaba muy mal.

De un salto me levanté del sillón, recién ahora abriendo los ojos.

"No soy Ed, pero es la una", dijo con cara de estar disfrutando sumamente la situación. Ed, en cambio, miraba con horror la escena. Roy se estaba cagando de la risa (el bien hijo de puta).

"Eh...gracias." Era lo único que me salía. A pesar de todo, por dentro estoy muy feliz por la reacción de Edo.

"Ya es la una? Nos tenemos que ir."

"Pero termina a las tres!"

"En serio?" Me miraba con una cara de sorpresa obviamente falsa. "Yo leí que terminaba a la una. Y Pinako espera que salgamos a la una."

Aunque sabía que le podíamos avisar fácilmente, al ver a Nadia venir en busca de Ed decidí que era mejor irnos ahora.

oOoOo

**Winry's POV**

Estábamos Ichigo, Riza y yo en el Claustro Central, tiradas en el piso, hablando.

"No sé, ahora se cree que estamos saliendo o algo. Para mí fue una cosa del momento, nomás, no sé..." Con el último 'no sé' sus manos, que había estado agitando anteriormente, se cayeron como muertas sobre sus rodillas.

Me río un poco. "Con Roy suele ser al revés, no?"

"Por eso, justo a mí me tiene que tocar que actúe distinto?" Se puso a jugar con sus manos de vuelta.

"Pero, o sea, se lo dijiste a él?"

"Sí, no sé, no escucha."

"Pero cuál es el problema? No te gusta así?" Con Ichigo nos íbamos alternando en quién le hacía las preguntas.

"No es eso... sí me gusta así, pero no sé, no lo soporto a veces. Aparte es un mujeriego de mierda."

"No sé que decirte..."

"Hola gentes!"

"Hola Rina!"

"Riz, tenemos campo hoy! Y tenemos quince minutos para llegar!"

"En serio?! Pero no llego a comer!"

"Te traje un panini! Vamos!"

"Bue chau me rajo!"

Nos quedamos mirándolas correr un rato. De repente, Ichigo me sonrió malvadamente.

"Win, Edo te sigue gustando, no?"

Me estaba jodiendo? La miré con cara de 'me estás jodiendo'.

"Pregunto, nomás! Que si no meto la pata en lo que te estoy por decir."

"Ah." Qué me iba a decir?

"Vos también le gustás." Por dentro estaba gritando, pero intentaba parecer calmada.

"Ah sí? Cómo sabés?"

"Me dijo. Ayer." No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"Che, Ichi?"

"Qué?"

"Vamos al campo?"

"Para?"

"Para reírme de cómo juega al fútbol. Y si eso falla, de cómo Rina juega al voley."

"Uh, buenísima idea. Vamos."

oOoOo

**Winry's POV**

Estábamos mirando a Edo y Aru jugar, cuando vino Damián, y, abrazándome por detrás, dijo: "Hola!"

"Hola, LSD!"

No soltó, y empezó a balancearse de un pie al otro. La verdad no estaba muy cómoda pero la gente hacía eso todo el tiempo, no quería decir nada. Igual, algo se sentía mal estando en esa posición, delante de Ed ni más ni menos. Por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí todavía.

Ed pateó con la izquierda e hizo un gol.

"Tramposo de mierda!" Todavía estaba intentando maniobrar para que Damián (o como por alguna razón de la vida le decíamos, LSD) me soltara, pero no había caso. Si no me apuraba, Ed lo vería. Tenía que hacer algo drástico.

Me tiré sobre la reja. "ESO FUE UN OVNI?!"

Ichigo y LSD me miraban con cara de loca (y con buena razón).

"Era joda", dije sacando la lengua. Justo en ese momento, Ed nos vio.

_Media hora después_

"Win! Qué hacés acá?"

"Se acabaron todas las pruebas. No tengo nada que hacer." _Mentira. Tengo varias cosas que hacer. _

"Ah. Quieren ir por Puerto Madero?"

"No puedo, tengo que escribir mi fic", dijo Ichigo. [N/A: lol.]

"Yo tengo, eh... cosas que hacer", respondió Al.

"Ah, de eso quería hablarte. Qué es lo que tenías que hacer ayer, bue, y hoy?"

"Nada, no importa. Bue, nosotros no vamos, bye!"

"Chau!"

"Nos quedamos acá pelotudeando un rato?"

"Dale", dijo, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

Estábamos grabando videos al pedo cuando vino LSD de vuelta y me saludó de la misma forma que antes. Los ojos de Ed se nublaron de ira antes de aprietar el botón de pausa.

En un intento de sacármelo encima, me di vuelta para que se desprendiera del impacto, pero no funcionó. Ahora estaba su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. _Ay, la puta madre..._ empezó a acercarse. Escuché cómo se rompía el celular en la mano mecánica de Ed.

Traté de alejarme, pero no aflojaba.

"Eh, Damián... qué hacés?"

Parecía como si hubiera salido de un trance o algo.

"Eh... me tengo que ir." Con esas palabras salió rajando.

Me acerqué a Ed.

"Lo mataste, al celular."

"...Ah."

"Eh... eso fue... extraño."

"Sí."

"Estás bien?" le pregunté, agarrándolo del hombro.

"Sí."

"Y por qué me contestás con monosílabos?"

"..." Dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre mi hombro.

"Qué pasa?"

"Te jode que te tire onda LSD?"

"Sí. Me jode mucho."

"Ahí tenés tu respuesta."

"Creo que estás exagerando."

"Si el chabón ve que obviamente no querés, por qué sigue jodiendo? Por qué no se va a la mierda?"

"Ed, si se acerca más de lo que se acercó hoy, no voy a dudar en usar Dolor. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí."

"Vamos a Fr**do?" Alta espontaneidad. Pero la verdad, me moría de ganas de tomar un helado. Por más de que era otoño. Faltaba mucho para las vacaciones.

oOoOo

_Fin de mayo_


End file.
